You're pregnant?
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Regina shows up pregnant at Emma's door. Emma goes to help Regina all the way through the pregnantie and blossom into something more then just friends. {SwanQueen endgame/cute and fluffy/rated M for sexy time/time laps between chapters/ maybe I will sometimes update this story but it's pretty much done}
1. Chapter 1

He Guys,

This just came to mind so i wrote it down. idk if its good but just let me know what you think!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL GOES TO ONCE UPON A TIME!

* * *

Regina didn't know how, but somehow she ended up outside Emma's apartment. So she took a deep breath and knock on Emma's door.

Emma ran to the door as she heard a knock. Emma opened the door, and saw Regina there, looking like a mess. "Regina?"

The moment Regina heard Emma's voice, tears started filling her eyes. Regina just walked past Emma to the living room.

"Um, is everything okay?" Emma asks, closing the door and following Regina. There was something wrong and Emma knew it. Regina would never show someone that she was about to cry, and she would sure as hell not come to Emma.

Regina sat down on the couch, looking down at the floor. Saying nothing.

"Regina?" Emma asks again. Regina didn't answer. Emma carefully sad down next the Regina on the couch. Not knowing if it was alright to so.

"What's wrong" Emma said with worry written all over her. Putting her hand softly on Regina's shoulder.

Regina took her purse, and started looking for something. She took out some kind of small stick. Regina just looked at it.

Emma took the stick out of Regina's hands.  
A small gasp came from Emma. "You're pregnant?" Emma asks softly.  
Regina was just quiet. Still looking at the test with watered eyes, but they didn't seem like happy tears.  
"Look, it's just one test. It could be wrong you know" Emma said to calm Regina down, rubbing Regina's back slowly.

Regina took another stick out of her purse and gave it to Emma. positive.

"Regina-" Emma started but was cut off by Regina who took another test out of her purse. Positive.

"Jesus, how many test have you got in there?" Emma said

"That's all" Regina finally said. Her voice raspy from the lump in her trough. But showing a very tiny small smile, because no matter what. Emma would always be Emma.

"Robin?" Emma asks in a whisper, almost afraid to call his name.

Regina nodded. Tears now falling down her face. Crying in silent.  
Robin had been gone for about 3,5 months. So that would mean Regina had been pregnant for about 3,5 months.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?" Emma asks.

Regina shook her head. A snob came from her trough, she just couldn't help it. The tears just kept coming.

Emma pulled Regina into a hug.  
She remembers very well how scary it was when she found out she was pregnant with Henry. She knows Regina doesn't want to be alone, she was just too proud to ask Emma if she could stay.

Regina puts her purse a side. She puts her head down on Emma's shoulder, and throws her arms around Emma's neck.

"Come on, let me take you home"  
Emma said after they sat there for a few minutes.

Regina didn't let go of Emma. She didn't want the be alone yet. She just wanted to be hold, but that was maybe too much to ask for in this town.

"You want me to come with you!" Emma asks sweetly putting her hand through Regina's hair. with Regina not letting go of her, she just knew. Regina needed someone right now. And Emma was more than happy to be that person.

Regina nodded. Still not letting go of Emma, head buried deep in Emma's neck.

"Should I take a bag along?" Emma asks in a whisper. Not sure if That was what Regina needed.

Regina nodded again. she let go of Emma's neck and pulled back a bit. Scared to look Emma in the eye.  
To be honest, she felt like she was knocking on someone's door with a baby that wasn't even hers, but still asking for help. That's how she felt about going to Emma with this.

"Okay, let me get some cloths"  
Emma said. She stud up from the couch. Seeing the look that Regina gave her, Emma took Regina's hand, and pulled her along to her bedroom.

Regina sad down on the bed, looking around Emma's room. She had never been here before. It was a good size bedroom. There was a bathroom, a good size bed, a live size mirror. And Emma's clothing all over the floor.

Emma packed a bag really fast. She didn't want to keep retina from getting back to her house.  
"Okay, ready?" Emma asks.

"Yeah" Regina says softly and got up from Emma's bed.

Emma was walking towards the living room, when she felt Regina's hand lacing with her own. Emma stopped and turned around, looking at Regina with an eyebrow raised.

Regina showed a tiny smile at the look Emma was giving her. There was could of purple smock, and they were in Regina's kitchen.

Regina looked at Emma for a second longer, their hands still laced together, before letting go and turning on her heals and walked upstairs to her room. With Emma following her.

Emma saw Regina turn into her pj's through another could of purple smock. It was a two piece pj, in the color black. Emma dropped her bag in Regina's room and when back into the kitchen to make some lunch.

20 minutes later. Emma enters Regina's bedroom with a plate, there was some hot coffee, hot coco, some croissants and some chocolate croissants.

Regina was watching tv when she heard Emma come into her room.  
She moaned a little at the smell of food. "That smells amazing" she said with a soft smile on the face, getting up to sit up on the bed.

Emma smiles and puts the plate down next to Regina and crawled onto the bed herself. "I thought you'd like something to eat" Emma said, giving Regina her coffee.

Regina took a sip of her coffee and a joyful moan slipped out off Regina's mouth. "Yeah, this is good" Regina said with a smile to Emma.

Emma slowly took one of her hands, and brought it to Regina's cheek. Trying to get some of the dry tears of off her cheek. With no success. So Emma stud up and walked to the bathroom and looked for some makeup remove stuff.

Regina looked back at the tv when Emma walked into the bathroom. Sipping her coffee slowly. Emma came back out of the bathroom, and whipped the dry tears and run down makeup of off her cheeks with makeup remover. Regina closed her eyes, Emma already took care of her.  
"Thank you" she whispers with her eyes closed.

"don't worry about it Regina" Emma said, kissing her cheek while she still had her eyes closed.

Regina opened her eyes slowly after she felt Emma's lips against her cheek. Regina smiled softly at Emma, her way of thanking Emma again, for what she already was doing for her.

They eat and watched tv in silent, once they finished their food and drinks. Emma took all of the plates downstairs. Washing it off and putting back where they come from. Walking back up stairs to Regina, she was lying down under the blanked again. Emma took of her shoes and crawled under the blanked as well. Crawling against Regina's back, putting her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina heard Emma entering the room again, but she didn't look up. The next thing she knew, was that there were two strong female arms rapping around her waist. Regina turned around, trying to craw more into Emma than she already was.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina tighter. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."Emma told Regina, kissing the top of her head.

Even though it was only around 3 in the afternoon right now. They both fell asleep. Emma's arms still tight around Regina. Regina still buried into Emma's frond, not wanting to leave the comfortable space.

^.^.^.^

The next morning Emma woke up first, though it was still early. Her arms still wrapped around Regina tight.

"Regina" Emma whispers. Playing with Regina's hair a bit.

A groan came from Regina, not wanting to wake up. She felt a weigh pushing into her side, and a hand playing with her hair. Regina opened her eyes and looked up, she met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Regina smiled, and cuddled into Emma for a moment longer.

Emma laughed a bit, taking Regina into her arms once more.

"We have to go to the hospital today." Emma said carefully to Regina.

"Hmm, let me just take a shower first" Regina said calmly.

"Sure, take your time." Emma told her, kissing the top of Regina's head once more.

Regina got up and went to take a shower while Emma made Breakfast. Once Regina was all dressed and downstairs, they had breakfast together. After that, Emma went upstairs and took a shower. While Regina got herself ready to go. She didn't had to call work, sins she isn't mayor anymore.

^.^.^.^

An hour and a half later, they were standing outside the hospital.

"I don't know If I can do this Emma" Regina said, holding on to Emma's arm.

"you want to find out?" Emma asked Regina. Regina just nodded.

"then we have to go inside" Emma told her.

Regina took a deep breath, "fine" she said with a troubled face.

They walked inside together.

About 20 minutes waiting in the waiting room, and it was there turn to go inside.

"miss Mills?" a nurse called.

Regina stud up, seeing that Emma was still sitting in her chair. "Emma" Regina whispered angry to Emma. Wanting her to come along.

"oh" Emma said with an apologetic look on her face, and got up right away.

Regina took another deep breath, following the nurse with Emma walking behind her. Feeling Emma's hand on her lower back. It felt converting, good to know that she is still there.

"You can wait here, the doctor will be right with you" the nurse said with a smile. She winked at Emma before she left the room. Emma set down in a chair in the room, not really noticing the nurse.

Regina could not take that with what was already going on.

"are you seeing her?" Regina asks Emma angry

"what?" Emma asks, not knowing what just happened

"you are aren't you?" Regina's eyes shot full with tears again.

"wow wow wow, Regina?" Emma got up from the chair and with 2 passes she was on the other side of the room, standing in front of Regina. "why would I want to see her?" she asks

"I don't know, you tell me" Regina asks, chin high, her eyes watery.

Emma broad both hand up to cup Regina's cheeks, Emma stepped closer to Regina. Their lips brushing against one and other. "she's not the one I want" Emma tells Regina.

What was happening? What is she doing? Is this real? This is probably some dream that she would wake up to just as it was getting to the good part. "Than…" Regina stared, she stopped talking, she couldn't talk after feeling Emma's hot breath on her lips. she lead her hands on Emma's hips, but scared to make another move. She just closed her eyes.

Emma felt two hands resting on her hip, and Regina that didn't finish what she wanted to say. Emma saw Regina close her eyes, Emma waited a second. Then she pressed her pink thin lips, against the full plump lips of Regina.

Regina had her eyes closed, then she felt pink thin lips being pressed against her own. She opened her eyes for a second to see if it was really Emma kissing her. And it was. Regina kissed back happily, sweeping her tongue across Emma's bottom lip.

Emma opened her mouth happily for Regina. Feeling Regina's tongue against her own, maked Emma moan. Still cupping Regina's face, moving one hand to the back of Regina's neck. Felling Regina's hands getting tighter around her waist, pressing the two bodies closer together. Tongues trying to explore the other once mouth.

They parted, both trying to ketch their breaths. Looking into each other's eyes. Both smiling, as the heard a knock on the door. They pulled apart a bit more, but not too much. Not wanting to let go of each other just yet. The doctor walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Miss Mills?" he asks. Looking down at a file.

"yes" Regina says, taking a step forward. Feeling a hand slip into her own, she looked down and saw that Emma slipped her hand into hers. Regina smiled.

"what can I do for you today?" the doctor asks.

Regina cleared her trough, taking a deep breath.

"well," she started. "I think I'm pregnant. I took three test at home, but, I just want to make sure." Regina said to the doctor.

"alright, that would be no problem." The doctor said. "I'll tell the nurse to take some blood, and we'll take a look at that. Than in about three days, we will know for sure and we'll let you know." He says calmly to Regina, smiling kindly at her.

"three days?" Regina asks. "do you know how long that is? Three days?" She says turning around, forgotten that Emma was there too. Emma stepped closer to her and smiled lovingly at her. Taking another breath before speaking again. "fine" she said to the doctor.

With a nod, he walked out of the room. Leaving the door open for the nurse to come in. the same nurse as just before. "you can make yourself convertible on the bed miss Mills." She says to Regina.

Regina looking at Emma with a warning look on her face. Letting go of Emma's hand in order to get onto the bed. "so, I'm just going to take your blood." She said to Regina. Regina didn't look when the nurse took her blood.

"so?" the nurse started. "are you single hot stuff?" she asks looking at Emma.

Emma looked at the nurse with big eyes of disbelieve. "uh, not really" Emma said. Emma took Regina's hand and looked at Regina. Regina looked so angry, it scared Emma for just a second.

"oh to bad." The nurse said. She saw that Emma took Regina's hand.

"you're with her?" the nurse said as she was done taking Regina's blood. Looking at Emma with wide eyes.

Another nurse came in and took the blood and took it to the lab.

Regina got up from the bed, "if that's all? I would like to go" Regina said.

"yes that all" the nurse said to Regina, getting in her personal space.

Regina didn't move a mussel as she stud there, eye to eye with the nurse. She felt Emma take her hand and pulling her along, walking out of the room. Emma removed her hand from Regina's and placed it at her lower back. Slowly letting it slip down to her ass, knowing the nurse was still watching. Making Regina smile.

Regina turned around to look at the nurse with an kind of evil smile on her face.

They walked back to Regina's house. When they got into Regina's house, Regina spoke again.

"god damn it, three fucking days" Regina said to herself. "Do you know how long three fucking days are?" Regina asks with turning around fast to face Emma. Not knowing that Emma was right behind her.

Emma slipper her arms around Regina's waist fast, letting them rest on her hips. "yes" she says, slowly getting closer. Kissing Regina's neck feather light.

"well," Regina started, like she was still trying to find something good to say. Feeling Emma's lips against the skin on her neck, not moving away. Regina tilted her head to give Emma more excess. "I," she felt Emma kissing her pulse point, a small moan leaving Regina's mouth.

Emma bit down and sucked on the point she had kissed that made Regina moan. Her hands slipping down Regina's ass, pushing the woman more into her. Licking her neck and kissing it again. Making sure to leave a mark.

Regina's hands flow around Emma's neck. Pushing Emma's head more into her neck. Moan again and again at Emma kisses, bits and licks her neck. Feeling Emma push her back against the wall of the living room. Pulling Emma's face back by her hair, their mouths crashing together. Their tongues fighting for dominance and teeth crashing against one and other.

Emma took one hand of off Regina's ass, and started wandering Regina's body. Moving her hand upwards, massaging Regina's breast, the other hand tightly on her ass, pulling her body as close as possible.

Regina moaning a lot as Emma moved her hand. Regina's slipped one hand underneath Emma's shirt, wandering her bare stomach. Regina's other hand was in her hair, pushing Emma's face more into hers. she pushed one of her legs in between Emma's, pushing her thigh into Emma's core. Regina head a loud moan coming from Emma, which made her smile. So she moved her leg back and forth Emma's core, getting more and more moans from her.

Emma just kept moaning at Regina's moves, while slipped her one hand that was on Regina's boob, under Regina's blouse. Emma started kiss down Regina's neck again. Moving down a little further. That wasn't enough for her, she needed more, she ripped Regina's shirt open and looked at her. "you're so beautiful" Emma whispers to Regina.

A gasp came from Regina as Emma ripped her blouse open. Hearing those words form Emma, made her smile. "you going to get a new shirt Miss Swan" Regina said with a teasing smile on her face. She took the bottom of Emma's shirt and slowly lifted it up, over her head, and letting it fall to the floor.

"isn't that why we have, magic? Miss Mills." Emma asks while Regina took off Emma's shirt.

Regina let her hands wonder on Emma's flesh, "Emma, you are beautiful" Regina says, kissing Emma slowly this time.

A kiss that was just full of love. Both taking the kiss slowly this time, both hands wondering on the others body. Loving the feeling of the woman's worm flesh. It was a sweet moment, a good moment, both knowing this maybe was something that wasn't going to happen just once.

"MOM? ARE YOU HOME?" a boys voice came from the hall

Both woman gasp as they hear Henry's voice in the room next door.

Emma grapping her shirt form the floor, trying to put it on. Regina trying to put her blouse on, if it wasn't for that the damn think was inside out. "shit" Regina mumbled.

With a flick of Emma's wrist, they where both back into their clothing. Just in time, cause one second later, Henry walk into the living room.

"he? What are you guys doing?" Henry asks, looking at his two mothers.

"Uh, just… talking" Emma tries.

"Oh, I saw you guys getting out of the hospital" Henry says.

Damn it. If it wasn't for that Emma's hand was still on Regina's ass when they walked out of the hospital. There would be no talking about this right now.

"so, is everything okay?" Henry asks concerned

"Henry," Regina stared and took seed on the couch. "come take a seed"

Henry look suspicions at Regina but took a seed anyways.

"I was at the hospital, because it think," Regina struggled to find the words. She look at Emma for some help. Emma took a seed next to her right away and took her hand in hers.

Emma saw Henry look at their linked hands, but Regina needed someone right now. She needed her. And that was good enough for Emma.

Regina took a deep breath. "because I think I'm pregnant." She said with closed eyes. Scared of Henry's reaction.

"Oh," Henry said surprising positive. "well, isn't that a good thing?" he said with a hopeful smile.

Regina smiled. Henry was 16, old enough to know how a girl gets pregnant. So he knew it was Robin's, she just didn't say anything about it.

"it is" Regina said, throwing her one free arm around Henry's neck, and holding tight to Emma's hand.

"I'm happy for you mom! This is so awesome! I get to have a little baby sister or brother!" he sound so exciting for this. "awesome, so ma?" Henry said. Getting both Emma's and Regina's attention. "are you gonna move in now or something? I saw some stuff from your place was gone, so…"

Emma and Regina looked at each other. "for now" Regina said while still looking at Emma.

"yeah" Emma said looking at Regina with a smile.

"okay," Henry said loud to get their attention again. "that's cool with me. I'll be off the Page now. See you guys on Friday!"

Regina rolled her eyes. Her 17 year old son had grown up, had a girlfriend and they even had their own place now. Regina had found that they where way too young to live alone. But what it there to stop some crazy in love teenagers?

"Let's get some food huh?" Emma said.

Regina sighs, "you are always hungry? Aren't you?" she asks while standing up off the cough.

Emma just smiled. Regina didn't look happy at al.

"you want to go back to bed?" Emma asks, as she stud up from the cough. Taking a few strings of hair out of Regina's face and placed it behind her ear.

Regina nodded. That all she wanted at this point, just sleep. Three days sounded so long when you just wanted a finally answer.

"okay" Emma whispers. Slipping her arm around Regina's waist, and leading her upstairs, pressing a kiss to Regina's temple.

The next three days where spend just laying in bed, sleeping, watching tv, eating. Sometimes they went out to eat in the kitchen, or to take a shower. They did nothing more than just cuddle in bed. They didn't take showers together. They did, however, shared some kisses every now and then and sometimes there were some wondering hands add to that. Knowing that this was good. It felt right. The two of them. But both wanting to take is slow.

Finally, the three days where past. They had to go to the hospital again to hear if she was pregnant or not.

Regina was holding Emma's hand tightly. Regina tapped her feet impatiently, irritating Emma to death with it. But Emma didn't say anything about it, knowing Regina was just dying to know If she was, or wasn't.

"Miss Mills?" a female voice asks.

Regina stud up right away. Pulling Emma along. An 'ugh' sound came from Regina as she saw the nurse. It was the god damn same one as three days ago. The one that asks Emma if she was single.

The nurse walked to a room, "if you could wait here please" the nurse said. And thankfully walked away.

"its gonna fine babe" Emma says as she cups Regina's cheeks with both hand and kisses her sweetly.

"yeah" Regina said softly as she kisses Emma again.

The doctor came in, "well, I won't be holding this from you any longer" he said walking in and closing the door. "congratulations miss Mills, you're pregnant" he said with a smile.

Regina let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A smile came to her face, looking at Emma who kissed her right away. Regina throw her arms around Emma's neck and kisses her again.

"I would like to see you every two weeks for now, just to make sure everything will be going as good as it is right now." The doctor said.

"yes, that would not be a problem" Regina said.

Leaving the hospital both smiling ear to ear.

Arriving at Regina's house again. They went into the kitchen and got something to drink, nothing with alcohol of course.

Emma slipped her arms around Regina's waist. "are you happy?" Emma asks.

"I think I am, yes" Regina said putting her arms around Emma's neck, putting their fore head together. Knowing that Robin would never be here to see or know about their child. But Regina wasn't sure, if she would even wanted a child with Robin. She could be happier of course, but maybe that was just because Emma was here.

Emma kisses Regina softly, a tender sweet kiss. "good" she whispers.

"Emma," Regina more said in a questioned way. Putting their fore head together again, biting her lower lip.

"yeah?"

"would you like to…" Regina took a breath. "pick up some more of your clothes? I saw you where kind of running out of them" Regina said, looking at Emma with worried eyes.

Emma smiled widely. "I'd loved to" Emma said, kissing Regina once more. "how many cloths do you want me to bring?" she asks with a smile she just couldn't get of off her face.

"All of them?" Regina asks biting down her lip harder this time. She was scared Emma was going to say no and would leave her.

"well, What are we waiting for?" Emma said stepping back and taking Regina's hand.

They took Regina's car to Emma's apartment. Emma stud behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist again. "do you want to me take _just_ my clothing?" Emma asks whispering into Regina's ear.

Regina turned around with a smile. Wrapping her arms around Emma's neck again. Smiling from ear to ear. The past three days being together had been good. More than good. She had been spending days with Robin like this, but it didn't felt half as good as it did with Emma.

"maybe a little more?" she said smiling

"hmm, but how much more is the question miss Mills." Emma said while walking to her room, while still holding Regina. Regina walking backwards still holding on to Emma.

"more than a bit?" Regina asks smiling still walking backwards.

They hit a wall and Regina laughed out loud, making Emma laugh too.

"all of it you idiot" Regina said laughing to Emma, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

**so, What ya think? let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

**Warning**: Rated M for sexy time  
so if you dont like it dont read it!  
**  
i do not own anything! **

* * *

"Emma" Regina yelled from the kitchen.

Emma came from upstairs to the kitchen. She just came out of the shower, her hair still dripping wet, with just a towel around her.  
"sup?" Emma asks

"don't you 'sup' me miss Swan" Regina said angry. Trying to reach for something that she was just to short for.

Regina was now about 7 months pregnant. Her baby bump now showing and she looked beautiful with it. If it wasn't for the mood changes she had every god damn hour, it would be fine.

"Regina" Emma said with a sight. Pulling her fingers through her hair.

Regina sighs and turns around slowly, "I'm sorry Emma" closeing her eyes.

"hé, it's okay." Emma says walking to Regina and hugging her tight.

"no its not. I've been snapping at you the whole time and it's not okay" Regina says angry with herself. Throwing her arms around emma.

"well, what can I do to make you feel better?" Emma asks. She knows it a dangerous question to ask. Cause Regina was having hormones, and with hormones, a lot of things are happening. Food cravings, snack cravings, tv show she normally doest watch, movies that are just to 'ugh' romantic (which wasn't like Regina at all, but she wanted to watch them anyways), music that would just make you cry, (and not because it was so damn good).

And then, there was sex. Now, Regina and Emma had now been dating officially for about 3 months. A month after Emma basically moved in, into Regina's house, and sleeping in the same bed (without having sex may I add). They went on a date together. And it went well.  
the only thing was, and where they had not thought off, is that they were sharing a bed already. So when the date was over, and they got home and got ready to sleep. The night didn't end there. They now had been having the best mind blow sex for past 3 months. And they loved it.

Regina's hormones had been craving Emma so bad for the past months that they had been together. And now, Emma was standing there, holding her. Her hair wet, with just a towel on.  
"I can think of something" Regina said with an evil grin on her face.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that" Emma smiled at Regina. Emma started to kiss Regina's neck softly, placing feather light kisses all over the side of her neck.

Regina bit her lower lip and smiled. "I think that maybe I need a shower too" she said, while pushing Emma backwards, out of the kitchen to the stairs.

"hmm, yeah I think you do" Emma said in a low voice to Regina. She know how much Regina like it, but it drove regina crazy.

They where half way up the stairs when Emma picked Regina up and carried her to their room.  
"You sure were gonna make it to the shower?" Emma asks as she pushed Regina's back up against the hall way wall.

"I doubt it" Regina smirks rocking her hip into Emma's belly. A moan slips her mouth as she does so.

Emma grapped Regina's ass tight and bit down her pulps point. Kissing her way to Regina's mouth, Regina's tongue slipping into Emma's mouth as soon as their lips met. Emma trying to walk to their room as Regina's hips rocked into her belly every now and then. A moan slips Emma's mouth, well more like moans. God how that woman drove her crazy, and was sure going to be the death of her.

Regina started kissing Emma's neck for as far as she could reach it. She nibbled on Emma's pulse point and she heard Emma's moan, making her smile. Biting, licking and kissing down on Emma's pulse point. Knowing it was the right place. The next thing Regina know, was that she was thrown into the air. she yelped as she hit the bed. Biting her lip as emma crawled slowly on top of her.

Emma started to kiss regina slowly on the lips, their lips dancing together. Soon she pushed her tongue past Regina's lips, and Regina started sucking her tongue. A moan came from the both of them, as Emma's hands reached regina's breast and started massaging them. "to many cloths" Emma said while she took Regina's shirt off.

Regina reached for Emma's towel and with one tug on it, it fell open. Regina threw it a side and wasted no time, her mouth was on Emma's nipple as soon as the towel was off. A loud moan came from Emma as she sucked and swirled her tongue around Emma's nipple. Kissing it and moving onto the other one, doing the same to the other nipple.

Emma felt two hands slipping around her waist and resting on her ass, she knew what that meant. Regina flipped them over, straddling her waist. Sitting on Emma's core. Emma set up, moved her hand from Regina's baby bump, to her bra and followed it to her back. She clipped regina's bra open and let it fall of her body. Emma took one hand and placed it on Regina's cheek, her thump stroking her cheek. "You're so damn beautiful Regina" Emma whispers, giving her a sweet kiss on the other cheek before kissing her down her neck.

Regina moaned loud as she felt Emma biting down her pulse point, licking her neck. Cold hands cupped her breast and started massaging them. It felt so good. Regina slowly started to rock her hips as she throw her head back and moan again. Regina started leaning down into emma, telling her to lay back down.

Emma laid back down, bringing Regina with her, still kissing her neck. Emma slowly made them flip. She started to kiss down lower. Taking Regina's nipple and doing something similar to what Regina just did to her. Emma moved to the other nipple as she kissed it, she took her breast into her mouth and heard Regina moan, she was becoming inpatient and Emma knew it. Sucking on Regina's breast for a moment longer, before her hands wonder down, popping the button of Regina's pants. Sliding them down Regina's legs, while kissing down her belly.

Regina closed her eyes and she let out a moan. Emma's hands where now massaging her boobs and her she was kissing her core through her panties. Her hips buckling into Emma's face. "Emma" she whispers moaning. Regina grapped the sheets of the bed and held onto them like her life depended on it.

Emma smiled as she started licking Regina's already socking core through her panties. Hands massaging Regina's breast came down slowly hearing Regina whisper her name. her hands holding tight to Regina's panties, still licking her clit through them. Feeling Regina's hips now bucking more into her face. Emma slit down Regina's panties in a matter of a second. Touching Regina's clit only with her nose. A loud irritated groan came from Regina. Emma smiled and kisses Regina's entrance a couple of times before she let her tongue slip out and started to lick her softly.

A loud moan came from Regina as she felt Emma's tongue touching her. "ooh emma" she moaned. Her hands grapping Emma's hair tight. She just felt emma smile against her clit. Regina gasps loud and her back arcing of the bed as she felt Emma slip her tongue inside her without a warning. A loud and long moan came from Regina, as she buckled her hips into emma's face.

Emma took one of Regina's leg and threw it over her shoulder, the other once she pushed down onto the bed so she had more access to Regina's clit. Slipping her tongue in and out of Regina on a steady pace. Emma felt regina's hips begin pushed more into emmas face, so she speeded up her pace, holding on to Regina's leg that was around her shoulder, trying to push her tongue further into regina's entrance.

Regina moans load as she felt emma speed up, "emmaaa" she whispers, trying to say something more but her she was already so out of breath. She felt emma add her thumb to her clit, adding more pressure to it, making regina moan louder and faster.

Emma knew what to do and how to do it when it came to Regina. Hearing Regina moan at that the pressure of her thumb, made her smile. She knew Regina was close, and she knew very well how to push her over the edge. Without any warning, emma took her tongue out of Regina's socking hot wet entrance and pushed two fingers knuckle deep into regina's entrance.

A loud yelp came from Regina as she felt emma's fingers sliding deep into her. Her eyes shot open and her back leaving the bed as she fell down fast again, bucking her hips like crazy, pressing her eyes shut again. She was so close and emma knew it. "emma" she knew emma knows what to do, but she wants it now.

"you like that?" emma asks

A loud long moan came from regina as her back lifted of the bed again.

"do you like me fucking you?"

"oooh, yes!" Regina moaned, with that, she felt emma pushing another finger deep inside of her. "oooh emmaaa" she tries to scream out of breath moaning more and more.

"you like me being deep inside of you?" emma asks in a voice that's so low, she knew that it would set regina over the edge some point fast. "you like me fucking you till you can't take it anymore?"

"ooh yes, yes I do! fuck" regina almost screamed out with the breath she had left. "ooh god Emma! Please!" she screamed moaned to emma holding her tight, rocking her hips hard.

"good," emma lowered herself on top of Regina, her mouth next to Regina's ear. "cause I like fucking you regina" a very loud moan came from Regina, "I like being deep inside of you" she said nibbling regina's ear. "I like to fuck you, till you can't walk anymore" Thrusting as hard and as deep as she could into regina. Taking her hip and putting it behind her hand and thrusting just bit faster. "I want to hear you scream regina"

Regina was at lost for words, she was so damn close. at this point, she was moaning and it didn't stop. Her hips bucking harder and harder feeling emma speeding her pace up as well. Breathing became a bit of a problem at this point.

"it feels so, fucking, good, regina" emma took a dramatic pause "to be so, deep, inside, your, pussy" emma says slowly in her low voice licking Regina's neck from her shoulders till her ear.

"EMMAAAA" Regina's back flitted up high of the bed. Coming all over Emma's fingers and all over her hands, dripping down her wrist. breathing hard. Her eyes closed and holding onto emma tight. Falling back onto the bed, rocking her hips, for her orgasm to last longer.

Emma kept her fingers in place just a bit longer, feeling regina relax again before taking them out. Emma heard regina had a hard time catching her breath. Emma took the blackeds and placed them over regina and herself. Holding Regina in her arms.

Regina just could not catch her breath for some reason, could be because she was pregnant. It took a long time before she had her normal breathing back again. She felt hot blanked being placed over her body and feeling emma being presses against her. Regina crawled into emma more, emma's body heat being nice and comfortable. And it felt right.

They both fell asleep. Both happy. Regina crawled up as a ball into emma. Emma's arms around regina, and one hand resting on regina's baby bump.

The next morning Emma woke up, meeting with two beautiful brown eyes and a matching bright smile.

"hee" regina said softly while playing with Emma's hair.

"he beautiful" emma says, kissing regina sweetly on her lips.

Regina smiled. She was happy, and it scared her a bit. She was never happy, and when she was, it all got taken away from her.

"regina?" Emma asks, seeing the look of change is regina's eyes.

"hmm?" regina was a bit lost in thought. Looking into Emma's eyes bringing her back to reality again.

Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and kisses her sweetly once more. "Regina Mills, I love you" she said for the first time, kissing her again.

Regina gasps a bit as she heard Emma say the three words to her. "how?" regina asks without even realizing she did.

Emma laughed softly, "well, let me tell you" emma said, and she moved a bit and sat up in bed. "I think you're really smart. You have a good sense of humor. You know how to make me laugh. You are the mother of our son, you get bonus points for that" emma says to which regina laughs cutely.

"you have an amazing good taste of style. You're a very good business woman, and you know how to run this town. And I think that's sexy"

emma took a breath "regina, I just love you. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh. I love the way you pretend to be angry or irritated when I know you secretly love the dumb thinks I do. and yes, i do know that for a fact. I love the way I caught you staring at me. i love the way you look when you caught me staring at you, and your cute smile. I love the way you think you can hide chocolate in your study without anyone noticing." Regina's eyes widen a bit at that, which made emma smile.

"I love the way you look, all the time. When you come out of the shower, when you wake up, when you come home after work and you are tired as hell. I love the way you dress, you always look so fucking hot, which you also get mega bonus points for." Emma says wiggling her eyebrows, earning a slap against her arm from regina. But regina was smiling anyways.

Emma bit her lip. "I love the way you look pregnant. I love the way the way you checking out your baby bump in the mirror when you think I'm not looking. I love the way that you look at all the cute baby stuff. I love the way you say to people to back off when they ask about robin. I love the way your eyes sparkle as you tell them that we're dating. I love the way you make notes about all the baby stuff we need to know, and make a list of all the baby names you like. I love the way you sent me text during the day, even if it's to say hi. And I just love the way you're including me in all of that."

Emma looked at regina, "do you want me to go on?"

"is there more?" regina asks looking stunned

"I can talk all day about you" emma says sweetly.

Regina laughs and cups both emma's cheeks and kisses her sweetly. "I love you, Emma Swan" regina says for the first time, against emma's lips. kissing her again.

Emma's smile grows wider by the minute. She wraps her arms around Regina's waist, and kisses her back.

"we have to get ready for the hospital" regina says against emma's lips.

Emma hummed against reginas lips and kisses her again, and again, and again. Making regina laugh out loud. "emma, we need to go" regina laughs.

"ugh, fine" emma says, leaving the bed and waling to the closed.

When emma moved in, regina just took all of her clothing, and she made space for emma's cloths. So emma was really moved into Regina's house. And she loved every minute of it. Spending more time with Henry and the woman she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys,

So i hope you like this chapter. there will be a few more small chapters like this one.  
enjoy!

* * *

"Regina!"emma yells as she stands by the door.

"I'm coming, don't rush me!" regina yells from up stairs.

Emma groans and walks up stairs. "babe? Where are you? we have to be at the hospital in 15 minutes" emma says as she walks into their room.

"my pants don't fit" regina says as she stands in there walk in closed with her back to emma.

"baby, you're pregnant." Emma says walking to regina and putting her hands around her waist form behind, and placing them or Reginas baby bump.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore" regina said like she was about to cry and turned around into emma's arms.

"I know sweetheart, just a few more weeks, and then there will be a little, cute baby" emma says hugging regina.

Which, by the way, wasn't so easy anymore these days. Regina has gotten bigger and bigger. Now that she was almost 9 months pregnant. Her belly was at the point of breaking. It just popped as Regina would say.

Regina sighs, wiping some tears of off her face. "emma," regina says.

"yes" emma says. Still holding regina.

"im happy that you're here." Regina says, picking emma's shirt. "I'm happy that you moved in, and that you take all this serious." Regina says not looking into Emma's eyes.

"well of course I take this serious, regina" emma says, tilting regina's face with her fingers. kissing her sweetly. "baby, I love you! and I will always be there for you" emma says, kissing regina sweetly. "and I am more than excited about this" she said, putting her hand on reginas belly again.

"emma" regina says like she was shy to say so. Regina bit her lip "I want the baby to be ours." She says.

Emma looked at regina, not knowing what regina was really trying to say.

"I want you to be the other parent emma. I want the baby to have both our names, and I want Henry to have both our name as well." Regina said.

"regina" emma says totally stunned of what just happened. The only thing she could do was smile, and not a tiny smile. No, a bright, ear to ear, smile that was just eating emma's face. Emma pressed her lips against regina's. kissing regina with all the love she got. Feeling Regina's arms wrapping around her neck.

"I love you" regina said to emma.

"I love you too" emma said to regina.

Emma taking regina's hand and walking out of the closed. Emma bursting into laughter, regina looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "regina, we just came out of the closed" emma said holding her belly cause she was laughing so hard.

Regina just rolled her eyes and walked down stairs. This was going to be the last doctor's appointment for them. Emma had gone to every one of them with Regina. It was amazing seeing the baby on the screen for the first time, hearing it's heard beat for the first time.

They were sitting in the waiting room once more. Up till now, they always had the same god damn nurse, that always, always was hitting on emma.

"Miss Mills?" the nurse called.

Emma and Regina stud up, following the nurse to the room where they would look at the baby once more. "how's it going suger?" she asks Emma as they entered the room.

"I'm very happy thank you" emma says, slipping her hand into regina's

"you sure she can give you all the love you need?"

"what the hell is that support to mean?" emma asks almost angry

"shes pregnant. I doubt she could still give you that amazing sex now a days" the nurse says with an evil smile to regina.

"uh, I doubt, you have any idea how fucking mind blowing our sex is" emma says to the nurse. Making regina smile.

"thank you dear" regina says kissing emma's cheek.

"just telling the truth babe" emma says kissing regina on the mouth.

Regina took this chance to shut the nurse up. She grapped emmas face with both hands on each cheek. Pushing her tongue into Emma's mouth and kissed emma hard.

Emma knew what regina was doing, but she wasn't complaining. So emma moaned extra loud this time. She just took regina's hips and lifter her up onto the bed.

"please, make yourself convertible" the nurse said loud while prepping everything.

Emma and regina parted, both smiling. Emma giving regina one last kiss before Regina laid down on the bed. regina lifting her shirt up. The nurse putting the jell onto her belly, and there it was. The baby.

Up till now, emma had always said, 'that's your baby' but this time, it was their baby.

"emma," regina said, holding emma's hand tight. " that's our baby" she whispers, her eyes tearing up with happy tears.

Emma holding regina's hand tight, emma also having happy tears. She just could not speak at this point.

Once back home, regina fell down onto the cough. Putting the last dvd they got from the nurse, next to the stack of all the other dvd's of their baby. With Henry now officially moved in with his girlfriend. She and emma had the house to them self's. Regina sighs deeply.

"baby? What you wanne have for dinner?" emma asks as she walked into the living room.

"I don't know" regina says. She was just so tired. The baby had been kicking a lot lately, and it did hurt regina.

"does it hurt again?" emma asks sitting down next to regina on the cough.

Regina nodded. He crawled into emma's side. Feeling convertible and save there.

They just sat there for a while. Regina crawled into emma, and emma's arms around regina. Regina took emma's hand, and placed it onto her belly, the point where the baby was kicking. They didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl yet. but either way was good.

"have you picked out a name yet" emma says softly as her other hand played with regina's hair.

"what would you like?" regina asks emma

"tell me what you already have in mind" emma says, kissing the top of regina's head.

"well, if it's a girl, I really like, Eleanor. And if it's a boy, I really like, Jamie." Regina says, playing with emma's hands on her belly.

"I really like that" emma says. "Jamie Swan-Mills or Eleanor Swan-Mills. Sounds good" emma says kissing regina's temple.

"it does" regina looks up at emma, and they share a sweet kiss. Felling the baby kick again, as they kissed. Making them both smile while they kissed.  
They ordered some Chinese food, cause that's what regina was craving now a days.

This was going to be a good thing. There both happy, and the baby was almost here, and they are ready to take this baby home.

But they did spent the time they had, without the baby, to good use. They had some romantic dinners, some nice movie/cuddle time, although they never saw the end of any movie they watched together. Always leading them to do other stuff while it just started with cuddling.  
Emma made the most amazing baths for regina. She always loves when emma makes her a bath, and after dinner, she could really need one.

"emma?" she asks while walking to the kitchen where emma was.

"yes, sweetheart" emma says smiling, already knowing what regina wanted. Regina mostly wanted a bath after dinner.

Regina puts her plate into the sink, feeling emma's arms wrapping around her waist. Regina leaned into emma and sighs happily, closing her eyes for a moment. "could you make me a bath?" she asks in a whisper.

"of course" emma says, kissing Regina's temple.

They walked up stairs together. Regina lying down on the bed for a moment while emma make her a bath. Putting some nice bath stuff in it, which smelt fucking great by the way, like roses.

When emma had the bath ready, she walked back into the room. And regina was asleep.  
"baby?" emma asks sitting down next to where regina was lying. "you still want to take that bath?"

"yeah" regina whispers, opening her eyes slowly.

Emma helped get regina into the bath, thankfully it all went easy. Emma sitting on the edge of the bath with her back up against the wall, facing regina.

Regina sank slowly down into the bath, enjoying the heat, closing her eyes. But there was something missing though. Something that was always in the bath, but now wasn't. regina opened her eyes and saw emma sitting there. She smiled and opened her arms, hinting that emma had to get in with her. That was the thing that was missing.

Emma smiled when regina wanted her to go in with her. She took her close off, and slides into the bath, behind regina. Feeling regina leaning into her, she puts her hands on regina's belly. Feeling regina wrapping her fingers with emma's on her belly.

Both just enjoying the silent for a moments while they still got them, but more than excited for the little one that was only a few weeks away now.

* * *

**what do you think the baby will be? a boy, or a girl? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dolls, **

**Sorry it took so long, my school hours have changed and they suck like hell. so i have very little time left to write. **  
**so i think there will be a few more chapters left, but you never know. **

**hope you enjoy this one!  
also, sorry for any mistakes! **

**-xx-**

* * *

The room was quite.  
The house was quite.  
The street was quite.  
The town was quite.

Everyone was asleep in the little, now peaceful town.

But on there was one house in Storybrook, where it wasn't so quite.

A loud gasp filled the room. "Emma" regina said.

A groan came from the blond mess next to her. "baby it's," emma looked at the clock next to the bed. "3 in the morning. Go back to sleep" she said tired.

"emma" regina says again.

A hum came from emma as she fell back a sleep again. "sleep" was all that she said.

"MISS SWAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT THIS BED RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!" regina screamed at emma.

Emma wide awake at this point and standing next to the bed in a matter of seconds. Looking at regina with wide big eyes. "what did I do?" she asks not knowing what she did wrong, and a bit in shock. What could she have done at 3 in the morning?

"emma," regina said. Looking down to her legs. "I think my water just broke"

"o my god" emma said. Walking to regina's side of the bed, throwing the blanked off. "we should go to the hospital" emma said.

Regina nodded. She got of off the bed with some help from emma. "get the bag dear" regina said, pointing at the bag that was standing on a chair. This bag had been standing on that chair for about 4 weeks now. The bag had cloths for Regina and the baby, and it also had some of emma's cloths in it. Knowing that emma would not want to leave regina and their new baby alone of a minute.

"emma, help me with this" regina said. She had walked to the bathroom, trying to get some clothes on, but she was holding on to the sink instead. Everything hurting to bad to put cloths on herself.

Emma hurried to regina and helped her with the clothes.

"are you okay?" emma asks kissing regina's shoulder from behind.

"for now? Yes" regina said, turning around, facing emma.

"are you ready for this?" emma asks with a smile on her face

"yes, I have never been more ready than this" regina said and kissed emma.

"good. Let's go then" emma says, kissing regina once more.

And with that, regina took emma's hand while emma let them outside, off to the hospital.

"were gonne start our family the right way this time" regina said softly smiling. Kissing emma once more before getting into the car.

"yeah, and I'm not gonna miss the first 10 years of its life" emma said winking at regina when she was sitting in the driver's seat.

* * *

"can I see the baby now?" Henry asks impatience as Emma walked out the hospital room.

"mom just needs a little time to rest. How about you guys go for lunch, and after that, you can see the baby" emma says hugging her, now, oldest child.

"ah mom" henry pouted

"kid, your mom had just an 18 hour birth. Give her a break okay" emma said.

"ugh, fine" henry said.

As Henry walked off with Snow and David, emma walked back to Regina and there new baby.

"hee beautiful" emma said as she walked into the room where regina and her child was, kissing regina sweetly.

"hee" regina says, kissing emma back. It was a short kiss but loving kiss, because regina was pretty tired.

"did you get some sleep" emma asks cupping the baby's head.

"no, but it's okay. Once she goes to sleep, I'll go to sleep too" regina says, kissing her daughters head.

Emma smiles at her girlfriend and their new baby girl. Kissing Eleanor's head and then her girlfriends lips.

"hee baby girl" emma says to her daughter.

The nurse came walking in. "well hello" she said. And of course, it was the same god damn nurse.

Emma rolled her eyes as the nurse came in. Never taking her eyes of off regina and Eleanor.

"Still with the evil one huh?" The nurse said.

Emma became angry right now. She just wanted to spent some time with regina and their new baby.  
She just had let the nurse go with her stupid flirting all the time, but not now, not anymore.  
"She is not evil" emma said and turned around angry.  
"And stop doing this! Stop flirting, stop talking, stop talking shit about my girl and you will not, talk like that about my kinds mother in front of them!" Emma said angry, and now standing in the nurse personal space.

The nurse just raised a brow, "fine, whatever. She's a waist of space but whatever you wanna waist your life on" the nurse said walking away calmly.

Emma slamming the door hard as she had not even left the room by one foot step yet.

Regina smiled with tears in her eyes. No one had ever done something like that for her. Emma had gotten so angry over the was the nurse said about her, and no one had ever done anything about something like that for her.

"oh baby, don't cry" emma said as she saw tears in Regina's eyes.

"emma," she took emma by the neck as she was standing next the her again. "I love you" she said and crashed their lips together.

Emma smiled and kissed regina back happily.

* * *

"okay, careful with her head now" regina said as she handed Eleanor carefully over to Henry who was sitting in the hospital bed next to her.

"jep, I've got it mom" henry said, laying his sister in his arms. "hello little sis, I'm your big brother" Henry said proud. Smiling from ear to ear. Eleanor took henry's finger and henry smiled even wider.

Emma was walking around the room, taking pictures of Regina, Henry &amp; Eleanor. "and? How does it feel to be a big brother kid?" emma asks.

"awesome" henry smiles. "I can teach her so many cool stuff! And I can read the book to her before bed" henry smiled.

Regina's face fell by mension of the book. Knowing it had her dark side in it.

"uh kid" emma said.

"oh, don't worry mom!" henry said, putting his other arm around his mothers shoulder. Like a pro holding a baby and his arm around his mom. "the story already has this part in it! So it's gonna be a happy ending. And honest mom, would you want her to know who you where at school?" henry asks.

"it already has this in it?" emma asks surprised

"I suppose you're right" regina says not sure at all.

"don't worry mom, shes not gonna know what it means right now anyways" he says kissing his mothers cheek. "and let's be honest now, again, her mother is a queen, so what more do you want?" he says smiling

Regina smiles and shook her head. Looking at henry and kissing his cheek.

emma snapping pictures of the whole thing, and loving it.  
This was going to be one awesome picture book.

* * *

**so, i hope u like this one! let me know what you think, i'd love to know. **

**and please comment cause that would mean a lot to me ^.^ thankyou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**He guys, **

**So first of all, some asked about the baby's name. well, I chose Eleanor cause I think it's the pretest name and If I ever have a girl, she would maybe be named Eleanor cause it's the awesome-est name.  
and, I think it could be an awesome name that was used a lot back in the Forest.**

**So yeah, and with that. Here's chapter 5 for you! **

**Love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"happy birthday my little girl" emma whispers as she took Eleanor out of her little bed. "let's surprise mommy" emma said, while walking to her and regina's bed room.

Emma laid down in bed very quiet, not to wake regina up. Putting Eleanor between her and regina. Eleanor crawling into regina the minute she sees her. Emma smiles. Seeing regina open her eyes slowly.

Regina felt something warm and small crawling into her. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was a mess of light brown curled hair. Regina smiled and puts her arms around her small daughter, pushing her more into her. Eleanor already falling asleep again.

"he beautiful" emma whispers and kissed regina's for head.

"good morning" regina whispers back and kissed emma's lips.

"can you believe it? It felt like last week when you showed up at my door with three pregnant see test." Emma smiled, putting her arms around regina's waist. The three of them now cuddling together in the bed.

"I wanted to be sure." Regina smiled, taking some hair out of their daughters face, kissing Eleanor's for head.

"I still love you" emma kissed regina's lips

"and I still love you too" regina said, kissing emma once more. "we have to go get dressed dear, Henry will be here soon" regina said, getting out of bed with Eleanor in her arms.

Emma sighs deeply, not wanting to leave the nice warm bed yet. "fine, but I'm gonna take a shower first this time" emma smiled and with a jump out of the bed, she walked to the bathroom.

Regina shook her head and smiled. Eleanor still sleeping in her arms, she picked out her cloths for today.

LINE LINE LINE

"HELLO?" henry yelled from the front door.

"henry don't yell" regina said as henry walked into the kitchen.

"he mom" henry said as he kissed regina on the cheek.

"hello dear" regina smiled at him.

"he ma" he hugged emma.

"he kid" emma returned the hug with a smile.

"he baby sis!" he said, picking up his little sister from emma's arms. Eleanor clapping her hands exactingly as henry picks her up. "Happy birthday" he said to her, placing her in the baby seed at the kitchen block. Placing a small box in front of her.

"henry?" regina asks surprised, "you got her a present?"

"well of course mom! She only gets one once!" he smiles. He gives the small box to regina to let her open it.

Regina opened the small box, there was a small necklace in it, with a apple on it. Regina smiled, "henry, you did not have to do this" she smiled at him, hugging him tight.

"I saw it, and I knew it was for her" henry smiled as his mother puts the small necklace on his sisters neck.

"so? Any future planes for making this family bigger than it is now?" henry asks while he looked around for food. "cause the next baby girl is gonna get a necklace with a swan on it from me" smiling slapping his blonds mothers arm.

Regina and emma looked at each other, both didn't really know what to say. They had not talked about more kids yet.

what they did know, however. Is that they are each other's true loves. Eleanor looked also a lot like Emma, and they wondered why. So they went to the blue fairy.  
It aired to be, that even when regina was already pregnant, true love's magic can bring DNA of the other person into the baby, when they have sex. But that could only happen when the person not pregnant, has magic. And so, Eleanor was Emma's and Regina's biological baby.  
So they knew they could try to have another baby, sins emma and regina both have magic. They just had not talked about it yet.

"uuh.." emma started

"we haven't talked about that yet, dear" regina said to Henry as she went on with making breakfast.

"okay, that's cool. No rush. But mom, you're not gonne be this age for another 28 years… just saying" henry said with a small teasing smile on he's face.

If looks could kill, Henry would probably be dead right now. The look on regina's face, was priceless.

"alright!" emma said. Clapping her hands together. "everyone ready for granny's?" emma asks. Taking Eleanor from her seed.

"yep" henry says, and walking out of the kitchen with some food.

Regina picked up her purse from the counter and left the kitchen, walking to the door. Emma was clothing Eleanor for outside.

* * *

As the family walked into Granny's, Snow, David and there now 3 year old where already there.

"Happy Birthday" snow said and took her daughter from Emma's arms. Hugging her tightly.

Regina rolled her eyes. This was going to be a looong day.

And yes, after being in the diner for about an hour more, regina was really done with being around the charming's. "well, this was nice" regina sat standing up.

Emma looked at regina, and saw she was done with breakfast here. Emma smiled at her parents and also stud up. "Thanks mom, thanks dad" she said while hugging them. Taking Eleanor from regina so she could put on her jacked.

Regina taking Eleanor from emma, so she could put her jacked on.

Walking back home all together again.  
the after noon went by fast enough. The four of them had spend the day together and told funny stories about when henry was little, when emma and regina where still fighting, emma and henry in new york, when regina was pregnant.

The day went by so fast, that in a blink of an eye, it was evening again and Regina and emma where getting ready for bed. Henry was staying over tonight, cause emma had something in mind she wanted to do the day after.

"Babe" emma said, watching out of the window into the garden.

"hmm?" regina pop her head out of the bathroom looking at emma.

"look at that" she said pointing at the moon outside.

Regina walked to emma and puts her arms around emma's waist as she stands beside her. "That's beautiful" and I was. The moon looked beautiful tonight.

Emma put her arm around regina's shoulder. Kissing her temple. "what you gonna do tomorrow?" she asks regina.

"Working" she says, not thinking anything of it.

"No you're not." emma says, letting go of regina and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Regina raised an eyebrow, watching the closed bathroom door for a second. Regina sighs and climbed into bed. Trying to get some rest. 20 minutes later she felt a strong arm around her waist and a warm body crawling into her back. Regina smiled, "and why am I not going to work tomorrow?" she asks not turning around.

"Cause I have something planed" emma says, kissing regina's neck.

A moan left regina's mouth, "hmm.. that's nice"

Emma slipped her hand underneath regina's night wear, up her inner thigh. "hm..is it now?" emma said. Pushing regina on her back and climbing on top of her. Kissing down regina's neck.

Regina smiled at emma, knowing this was going to be good night.

* * *

**oh shit, what has emma planed?**


	6. Chapter 6

You're pregnant?

* * *

he guys,

okay so here's the thing. i have Dyslexia as fuck, so yeah! 1) my grammer is fucked up even with grammer control. 2) when i ask people to check my stuff, they alwasys say, "its fine" so that doenst really work either.  
look, i love you all very much and thankyou so much for reading. but if my grammar irritates you, ask me to be my beta or dont say anything that will hurt my feels about it, cause i not something i can turn off. Thankyou

**anyways, i really enjoyed writing this chapter! so please enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning regina woke up to an empty bed. _'Emma is never out of bed when she woke up, what is going on? Oh, the surprise' _she thinks

"Babe?" emma asks as she walks into the room, already dressed. "Get you're pretty ass out of bed" she says while jumping onto regina

a yelp left regina's mouth as emma jump on her, laughing as emma peppered her with kisses on her face. "What time is it?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

"10" emma says. Starting to kiss regina's neck.

regina's eyes widened for a second, than remembering she doesn't have to go to work today. She smiled and moved her head so emma had more excess to her neck. A small moan left her mouth.

Emma smiled as she heard regina's small moan. "you want you're surprise?" emma asks

"Not so sure anymore right now" regina smirks, grapping emma by the hips and pulling her fully on top of her.

"hmm.. you do need to get up though" emma says, sucking regina's neck.

A soft, low "ah" came from regina, "well, I do need to take a shower.." she said smiling.

"well, what are you waiting for then?" emma asks as her hand start to massage regina's breasts.

Regina smiled and throws the blankets off, almost running into the shower, holding emma close to her.

After having some hot sex in the shower for about 20 minutes, they got out and got dressed.

"So, what's my surprise?" Regina says as she puts her skirt on.

Emma biting her lip seeing regina put her skirt on and standing in her bra. Emma walked to her and puts her arms around her waist from behind. "Wouldn't you like to know" Emma said pressing a kiss to regina's neck.

"Yes I would" regina smiled, leaning into emma. Turning her head to give her a kiss.

Emma smiled and let go of regina, "well than get dressed, other wise we'll never leave this room" she said, throwing a blouse that regina had laid out to her head.

Regina smiled, as she was about to put her blouse on, Emma walked by and kissed her before she walked past her.

Emma slaps regina's ass as she walked passed her, running out of their walk in closet. Knowing regina would most likely kill her if she stayed where she was.

Regina gasps as she felt emma's hand slap her ass, "better be careful miss Swan" she mumbled under her breath.

5 minutes later, regina walked down stairs all ready. Walking to the kitchen, expecting to find emma there.. But she's not. "Emma?" No answer. Regina walked to the living room, no emma. "Emma?" Regina calls again, no answer. Regina walks to her study, no emma. She walks to the window facing the back yard, seeing emma sitting under her apple tree.

Emma smiles as she sees regina standing in the window of her office. "Finally" she whispers to herself. A could of purple smoke appeared and regina was standing in front of emma. Emma smiled from ear to ear.

Regina sat down next the emma. Leaning against the tree.

Emma looked at regina, sitting so peaceful in the sun. Emma used her magic to poof a photo book in the lap.

Regina looked at the photo book emma had in her lap. Emma cupped her cheek and slowly moved forward, linking their lips together. Slipping her hand around emma's waist, licking emma's bottom lip.

Emma smiled and opened her mouth happily for regina. Sucking on her tongue and leaning into her more.

Regina pulled back in need for air, putting their foreheads together. "I love you" regina says looking into emma's eyes.

"I love you too" emma says kissing regina again. Pulling back and putting the photo book in regina's lap.

Regina looked at the photo book in her lap. Smiling as she sees the cover. Henry wrote 'Our family book' on it with marker, regina knew his hand writing to well.  
Underneath the big tittle, was written in smaller letters 'part 1' by emma.

"I know it's not the date that we started to be a family 'officially'. But I thought, well, its the day after El's birthday. Thought it would be nice to give you something for being our daughters mother for one year." Emma says smiling and blushing. "Its corny isn't it?" She asks with and apologetic smile.

"No" regina says, kissing emma. "I love it already, thank you emma" regina says smiling big this time.

"Good" emma says kissing regina just one more time. "Now, open it" she says.

Regina laughed at emma's impatiens. Opening the book. The book brought tears to regina's eyes. There where pictures in here from her being pregnant, the 4 of them in the hospital, henry with his little sister, emma and their daughter, regina and both their kids, regina and henry, regina and eleanor, emma and henry, emma and eleanor, emma and regina.

At the one of the last pages of the book, where 2 big picture of regina and Eleanor. On the left side, a picture of the two them from when Eleanor was just born. On the right, a picture of the two of them yesterday, on eleanor's birthday.  
Underneath the picture on the left side, where her daughters little hand prints in purple paint. On the right side underneath the picture was a small drawing eleanor made for her.

Regina turned the page. There where two pictures of her and henry. One of when she was pregnant and henry was hugging her. The one on the right was of the two yesterday, on el's birthday. Underneath was the picture was a letter from Henry, thanking her for everything she had done for him and what she means to him. The best part is when he wore he is proud that she is his mother.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Feeling emma's hand, swiping the tear away. Regina looked at emma, kissing her sweetly, "this is the best gift ever, emma. Thank you" kissing her again

Emma smiled and kissed her back. "Don't say that too early." emma whispers against regina's lips, kissing her once more. "Go on" emma says nodding towards the book.

Regina smiled and raised an eyebrow, looking back to the photo book and turning the page. A loud gasp came from regina, tears rolling down her face, "emma?" Was all she could say.

"Regina?" Emma asks cupping both regina's cheeks. "Will you marry me?" Emma asks smiling.

Regina could only nod, kissing emma right away. After a moment she pulled away, "yes" she says smiling from ear to ear.

Emma looked at the book. On the left page was a photo of regina and her, from when they first got together. On the right page, a picture from yesterday. On the left a little note saying how much she loves regina. On the right, underneath the picture, was a ring. A gold ring with a pretty big diamond in the middle, and on each side of that, a small but beautiful black diamond.

Emma took the ring out of the book, and putting it on regina's left ring finger.

Tears still falling down regina's face as emma puts the ring around her finger. Not being able to take her eyes of off it.

"I love you" emma said, cupping regina's cheek again. Trying to whip all the tears of off regina's face.

Regina laughed, "I love you too" regina kissed emma with all the love she got.

* * *

**And? tell me your thoughts please**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOO, **

**omg im sooooo sorry for how long this next chapter took! sorry sorry sorry!**  
**but here it is! **  
**enjoy, please leave review! **

* * *

"I love you" Emma whispers into the brunette's ear, kissing along her neck.

A moan slipped from regina's mouth as emma sucked her neck, kissing and licking it.  
"I love you too." she says, her eyes rolling back and her eyes close as she feels emma's hand slip under her dress and ghosting her upper thigh.

Emma smiles and kisses regina's awaiting lips. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop.

Regina smiles as emma let her lip go with a pop, her hands started roaming over the blonds chest. Regina walks back taking emma by the hips so she'll walk with her. Regina stops walking as she felt the bed against her legs.

Emma smiles and pushes regina onto the bed. Crawling on top of the brunette, kissing her neck again, hands wondering over the woman's belly and chest.

"emma" regina whispers, lifting her chest of off the bed a bit.

Emma slipped her hand under the long white dress, still sucking heavily on regina's neck, that was gonna leaving a mark for sure. Her other hand was massaging the other woman's breast.

Regina arched her back a bit off the bed again, wanting to feel more of emma. Her hands tangling with the blond locks that where spread around regina's face and chest. Pushing the younger woman's head closer to her.

Emma stroking the inside of regina's thighs once again, hearing a soft moan coming from regina made her smile. Emma moved her other hand also slipping under the long white dress, stroking the other thigh of the other woman.

Regina moaned louder as emma's others hand went under her dress. Buckling her hips up in the air, hoping the blond would touch her where she wanted it. Regina felt emma moving her head down to her boobs, feeling emma licking the part of her boobs that where not covert by the dress.

Emma moved a little lower, but the rest of regina's body was covert by the dress, so emma moved down so low, that she was at regina's feet.

Regina had to let go of emma's hair for the younger woman to get down. When she looked down to see the blond, she saw her disappeared underneath her dress and felt a hot breath covering her core. A moan came out of her mouth.

Emma smiles a blows against the mayors core again, earning another irritating moan from her. Emma's hands came closer to regina's core, but didn't touch her where she wanted it. Emma held tight to the hem of regina's panties, but not pulling them down, yet.

Regina groaned as emma took it slow, "emma" she says, try to make it sound as a warning but it came out more like a longing moan. Feeling the tip of emma's tongue against her clit through her panties.

"hmmm" making vibrations with her tongue, making regina moan a little louder.  
"oh, you're wet" emma says with a smile on her face.

"I know" regina says, throwing her head back into the pillow. She could not see emma at all, she was buried underneath her big dress. Moaning even louder and longer, as she felt emma taking her panties of with one quick move and sucking her clit.

Emma sucked and licked the brunette's clit good and hard, giving her what she wanted. But still waiting long enough to get a loud irritated groan from the other woman. Emma smiled and without any warning, she sticks her tongue into regina's entrance as far as she can.

A yelp of pleasure and surprise left regina's mouth as emma's tongue slits into her. She wanted to see emma, to tangle her fingers into the blond curly hair. Instead, she grasp the sheets and held them tight. Feeling emma's tongue being pushed in and out of her, makes her into a moaning machine. Moaning each time emma shoves her tongue back into her.

Emma gives regina all she got with her tongue. Feeling that the brunette was so close already, so she pushed two fingers into her as well. Getting another loud moaning yelp form her lover, feeling regina's back being lifted into the air.

Regina's hips buckled wildly into emma's face. She doesn't stop moaning, feeling the blonde's tongue and two of her fingers buried deep within her, felt so good.  
Regina's back lifted of off the bed as emma added another finger, feeling it being impossible for emma to even do so.

Emma pumps hard and deep, taking her tongue out of regina and sucking and licking her hard and wild instead. Her arms now around the mayor's hips, trying to push her back down onto the bed.

Regina let out a soft scream as emma pumps harder into her. Her back left the bed as she feels herself falling over the edge. Letting out another scream and moaning emma's name after that. Falling back onto the bed, breathing heavily, feeling emma licking her clean.

Emma licked her lover clean, and got out from under the dress. Breathing like crazy, dropping herself next to the older woman. Giving her a kiss and crawls into her side. "I love you" emma whispers.

"I love you too" regina says. Wrapping her arms around emma. "I think your dress needs to go dear" regina smile's with an wicked grin. Pointing to emma's pretty white dress.

* * *

The next morning, emma woke up with a headache. Arms and legs being tangled together with the woman she loves. Regina's head was on her chest, emma took a string of hair out of the woman's face and smiles at her. "you look she cute when you sleep" emma whispers smiling.

"if only I was asleep" regina answers, eyes still closed, still resting her head on emma's chest.

Emma smiles and kisses the top of regina's head. "When did we fell asleep?" she asks, holding regina a little tighter.

"Well," regina says, as she looks up and kissed the blond with a smile. She rolls of off Emma and crawls into her side. "I think, it was after I made you cum for the 5th time. " regina says with a evil grin.

"oh, you mean after I made you cum for the 7th time?" emma asks, wearing a evil grin herself this time too. Wrapping her arms around regina again.

Regina looked around the room. They where in a hotel room, somewhere near the airport. There where two white wedding dresses on the floor, with 4 white wedding shoes, two left once, two right once.

As she looked around a bit more, she saw her white panties -yes white, because if there was a small chance you cloud see through the dress, she wasnt going to wear black once- hanging on a lamp, _'great emma, thank you! Now I can never where them again'_ she thought.

Emma saw regina look at her panties that where hanging on the lamp, she smiles. "well, now they're pre-heated for you" emma says with a smile. Earning a death glare from regina, making her laugh a little.

Regina sights, there where two empty bottles of champagne on the floor, but no glasses to be found. Turning back to emma and placing a kiss on her lips. "What time do we need to leave?"

"Two hours" emma says, kissing regina's lips again.

They are going to Hawaii on their honeymoon for one and a half weeks. They would have been gone longer, but well, the town couldn't survive without the mayor and the sheriff. So one and half weeks was all they got.

"You happy?" emma asks with a smile, sitting up against the headboard a bit.

"yes I'm happy" regina smiles and moves a bit up with emma. Resting her head on emma's chest once more. "I love you so much"

"I love you more than you will ever know" emma says, moving her fingers through regina's hair.

"I need to take a shower" regina says, sitting up her self. looking at emma with a tiny smile.

"Really? You know that a really scary place right?" emma asks, sitting up, exposing her naked upper body.

Regina's eyes roamed over emma's chest. "really?" she says, not really a question. "than maybe you should, um.. stay with me" she says, taking emma's hand and stepping out of the bed, biting her lower lip.

"I think I'll do that, just to make sure you're okay" emma says with a smile, taking regina's hand.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea" regina says, the last words falling away.

Emma's eyes roamed over Regina's naked body, kissing her hard, pushing her against the door of the bathroom. "Airport is 20 minutes away, how long do you need to pack?" emma asks, as she pushes her thigh against her wife's core.

Regina let out a moan, "Oh…" swallowing hard before she could talk again, "This way? I only need 10 minutes" she says.

"Good" emma says, leaving open mouth wet kisses all over the brunettes neck. Opening the door of the bathroom, pushing the both of them inside.

"Oh.." regina moaned again, "This is going to be a good honeymoon" she smiles, kicking the door closed.

* * *

**well, hope u enjoyed it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're pregnant**

* * *

**hey guys, **

**so here is the next chapter! hope you like it! **

**please review/ leave a comment! **

* * *

The sound of thunder, a flash of lighting that lights up the sky for 3 about seconds. Rain falls down hard on the roof.

Regina strangles emma, moans loud and screams emma's name. Breathing heavy, falling down on top of her wife.

"I love you" emma says, kissing regina's temple. Still pumping in and out of her wife, for her to ride out her orgasm.

"Ahh" regina moans softly, her hips rocking slowly to come down her high. "I love you too." she says, turning her head, kissing the blondes lips.

Another sound of thunder filled the air, lighting lid up the room for a couple of seconds once again. The rain falling down hard.

Emma pulling her fingers out and licking them clean, never breaking eye contact with regina.

Regina smiles and puts her head on emma's chest. Staying like this for a couple of minutes longer. Trying to catch her breath again.  
Just listening to the sound of the rain, falling down hard on their little rented hut on the beach in Hawaii.

They have been there for 3 days now. They got to go because they're on their honeymoon.

Henry was now 18 years old, and their little baby girl Eleanor was now 1,5 years old. They only waited 6 months to get married. Nothing really that big but then of course, there was Snow...  
As the wedding it self was kept small, snow organized a party that wasn't that small. Thankfully, they had to leave half way during the party for the airport. They had spent a night in a hotel close by, and left early in the morning again to get to the airport.

In those 3 days, they only had been out of the little cute hut for about 1... And that was when they came there.

Another sound of thunder and for another couple of seconds, the room light up. Regina sat up and strangled emma again. Her hands where on emma's belly, just below her breasts.

Emma looks up at her wife, holding on to her thighs. Smiling, moving a hand to cup one of regina's cheeks.

Regina smiles down at emma. She would have never thought that she would give up dominance, beg and pleaded for anyone. But the woman lying beneath her, did however all of that to her.

Regina smiles as she leans down, kissing emma's awaiting lips. Pushing her tongue past the younger woman's lips. Starting to rock her hips slowly against the blondes heated sex.

A soft moan came from emma as regina started rocking her hips. Emma's one hand tangled into the short raven locks. The other hand was on her back, moving slowly up and down.

Regina started to bit emma and suck emma's lower lip, letting it go with a wet pop. Moving lower and kissing her neck. As she hears the sheriff moan again, she starts to suck on her pulse point. Rocking her hips a bit harder.

Emma moans louder as the brunette starts rocking harder. Letting go of her lover's hair, slipping her hands down to her nice ass. Squeezing it hard as she rolls her hips into emma, giving her and extra push.

A loud moan came from the mayor as emma squeezes her ass hard. Slipping a little further up on emma than expected, because she was really wet, already, again. Still licking and sucking hard on emma's neck, leaving a mark for sure.

Regina sits back up, strangling emma once more. Her hands finding emma's nice round breasts. Massaging it nice and slowly. Lowering her self down again, starting to lick one of emma's boobs. Feeling emma's back arch a little, taking her breast fully into her mouth and sucking it heavily.

Emma moaning as regina's tongue performs magic. Feeling the woman letting go of her breast. Kissing her way to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Regina slips her hand between her body and that from emma. "Oh, you're so wet" she moans, rubbing her fingers down emma's wet sex.

"Ohhh" emma moans. "what you do to me" she says half moaning half whispering, arching her back a bit. Gripping on the regina's shoulders as she starts kissing her way down emma's belly.

Feeling emma's hand tangle with her hair once again, regina smiles and kisses down further emma's body.  
Her finger teasing the blonde's entrance. Sucking her clit hard with out warning.

"Aahhh" emma moans loud, spreading her legs wider for regina to settle between them. She throws one leg around regina's shoulder, pushing her closer to her wither her leg.

"Hmmmm" making vibrations with her tongue, still sucking on emma's clit.

"Oh god, regina" emma says trying not to press harder against her lover. Throwing her head back into her pillow.

Regina smiles and pushed two finger hard and knuckle deep into emma without announcement. Earning a creaming yelp from emma somewhere between pleasure and painfully surprised. Licking emma's clit, pushing her fingers in and out of the blond.

Regina's one hand holding on the emma's thigh, wrapped around it. The other hand finding the woman's breast, pinching her nipple and massaging it.

"Oh god!" Emma moans loud. "Oh yes" emma was never one to use her voice in the bedroom, but the thing regina could do to her, just made her scream loud.

Regina thrusting her fingers hander into emma, flicker her tongue around emma's clit wildly. Feeling emma's hips rock harder against her.

"Oh yes right there" emma moans loud as regina hit the right spot. "Oh god, regina I'm so close" emma whispers moaning. Her back arching of off the bed for a second.

Regina smiles and lets go of emma's clit. Pulling her fingers out of emma and slamming her tongue as far as she could inside her. Hearing emma moaning very loud. Feeling her hips rock incontrollable.

Emma became a moaning machine. Moaning louder, harder and longer every time regina trusted into her. Hitting the right spot every time, her tongue dancing around inside her. And emma loved it. And she just could not stop moaning.  
A loud cream that formed regina's name left emma's mouth, and she lit her orgasm.

Regina swirling her tongue around inside emma, licking up each and every last drop of emma.

Emma breathing heavy, her body jumping as regina licked her clean. Tugging on the woman's hair for her to move up.

Regina presses a light kiss to her wife's core, causing her to jump a bit. Moving back up again and falling down next to her.

Both woman breathing heavy. Crawling into each other.

"I'm glade I married ya, I love you" regina whispers to emma while still breathing heavy.

Emma smiles and kissed her wife, moaning as she feels herself on the mayor's lips. "I love you so much, and I wouldn't want to marry anyone else" she smiles. Kissing her wife once more before she puts her head back into her pillow.

Regina putting her head on emma's chest. Their arms and legs tangled with one and other.

Both woman falling asleep in each other's arms. listen to the other one breathing, to the sound of rain falling down.

LINE LINE LINE

The next morning emma wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast. Smiling she throws on her boxers and a summer crop top.

As she walks into the kitchen. Emma sees regina cooking what smells like bacon and pancakes. Walking towards her, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist from behind. Kissing the back of her neck. "Morning beauty" she smiles.

Regina smiles as she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Morning to you too" she says, turning her head, kissing the blonde's lips. Smiling as she feels the tip of emma's tongue against her own in between kisses.

The kiss heating up fast to a tongue fighting duel. Breakfast being long forgotten as one of emma's hands move down slowly. Cupping regina's sex with a firm grip. Earning a moan from the brunette.

Emma moving her hand to rub regina's clit, kissing down her neck and sucking it hard, feeling regina's head fall on to her shoulder. Licking her neck and biting it, moving back to the mayor's lips and pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Regina moans loud as she feels emma's hand slip into her panties. Teasing her entrance with two fingers. Rocking her hips to meet emma's fingers.

Moaning louder as emma pushes two fingers slowly into her, rocking her hips to meet emma's fingers. Still kissing with their tongues in battle.

Regina pulls back from the kiss and looks at emma with a questioned face, while still rocking her hips and a moan slipping out every now and then. Closing her eyes for a second as emma pushed her fingers back into her hand and deep. Falling into emma a bit, her back pressed against emma's frond. Holding on to emma's other hand tight, almost dropping to the floor cause he knees went weak .

"Ohh" regina moans. "Emma?" She asks. Emma doesn't answer, she just kissed her down her neck. Regina moans again, "what's that smell?" The asks as emma pushed her finger out and back in again.

Emma looking up and seeing some black smoke come from the food that was still cooking. "Shit" emma says.

Regina looks at the food, "oh shit" she says, grapping the pan as fast as she can. Feeling emma's fingers leave her body, groaning a bit as it happened. Putting the pan into the sink and turning the gas off.

"Great" regina sighs, "well that was breakfast" she says turning around looking at emma.

Emma was still in the same spot, it all happened so fast that she hasn't even moved yet.

"So what are we going to eat now?" Regina asks, "We don't have anything else here" she says looking around the kitchen. Putting her hands up in the air out of frustration.

"I don't know" emma says looking at regina. When she locks eyes with the other woman, she brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean. Never breaking eye contact.

A small grin came to regina's face, and her eyes darkened when emma licked her fingers. With one fast move she pressed emma back up against the wall, crashing their lips together.

Emma smiles and puts her arms under regina's ass, lifting her up in the air. Feeling her legs wrap around her. Smiling she puts regina down on the kitchen island.

Regina moans as emma pushed her panties aside and rubs her clit again, hard. Moaning again as emma moves her head lower and starts sucking her breast throw her -well emma's- tank top. Flicking her tongue around her breast like she was born for it. Her hand moving into emma's hair to keep her there. Throwing her head back.

"Hello?" A mans voice says

Emma and regina stopping right away with what their doing. Looking at each other with a questioned face.

Emma's fingers moving away from regina's wet sex. Looking at regina, packing her lips, taking a breath as she steps away and walks to the back of the hut.

A man was standing there with papers in his hand. "Hi" emma says, "can I help you?" She asks

"Hello!" The man says why to happy. "I'm Zac from the info desk. Will you be attending one of our fun tours around the island this week?" He asks smiling.

"Uuhhhh" emma says thinking. "Yeah, I guess but not today" she says smiling, looking back to the kitchen, seeing regina putting her hair back in place through the microwave.

"Okay, well just come down to the info desk and let us know" the guy says.

"Okay" emma says putting her hands on her hips.

"Well have a good day" the guys days and walks away.

"Yeah you too" emma says frowning and walking back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Regina asks.

"Some guy asking about getting a tour around the island" she says. "You know we do have to come back home with some pictures" emma says smiling, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

Regina smiling, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck. "I know" she says laughing.

Emma kissed regina, letting her lips dance onto regina's lips.

"You need a shower" regina smiles, turning around, trying to walk away. But being stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Smiling as she feels emma sniffs her.

"Hm, seems like you do two" she says, starting to walking backwards to the bathroom.

Laughing as emma pushed her against the bathroom door, starting to kiss her very slowly. Just their lips dancing onto each other. Moaning as she feels emma's thigh pressed against her core. Putting her hands around emma's neck.

Starting to move into the bathroom, closing the door and pushing emma against it. "Maybe with the door closed it will work this time" regina says smiling.

"Well you know what they say" emma says smiling as she kisses regina. Her hands moving down the other woman's ass, gripping it tight. Pushing her more into her, her thigh pressing harder against the brunette's core.

A soft moan escaped regina's mouth. "What do they say?" She asks, "ohh" moaning as emma started to suck her neck.

Emma pushing regina and herself into the shower, turning on the warm water.  
As the water begin to fall from the shower, they realized they still had all their clothing on.

Both woman Laughing as they took of they others clothing, "well," emma says as the tucks down regina's panties. "3 time's a charm."

Regina laughed, "well I for sure hope so" she grins pushing emma back up against the wall. And starting to kiss her wife senseless.

* * *

**YAYAYAY you read the chapter!**

**now review ;)**


End file.
